


Daddies!CC Ficlet ft. Celeb Guest Star

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [29]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Daddies!CC Ficlet ft. Celeb Guest Star

 

> I was re-tagging some things, and came across [this](http://everett-potter.tumblr.com/post/103224013311) gifset, (which is from [this](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3XrNaBujnUI&t=NzRjMTFkNmFhOTljYTg2MjNhYmZiMDM1ODc1ZTQ0MTFhN2VhOTk1OCwyMG5vQU8xWQ%3D%3D) interview), and tried to make it into a Daddies!CC fic due to the fact that _Nicholas_ happened to be the name I gave to their kid. I realize how little it would make sense given that I’m setting past events in the future, but its a work of _fiction. ~_ 1000 words

“Darren, we’re gonna be late!” Chris yelled, checking the time and waiting for his husband to come downstairs so they could get going.

“I’m coming,” Darren replied as he reached the bottom of the staircase. He locked the door behind him as Chris started the car.

“So, what’s the plan?” Darren asked, getting into the passenger seat as Chris reversed out of their driveway.

“We’ll be spending the rest of the school day there, so we’ll split our time. You can take the first hour with Nicholas while I talk to his teachers and then we’ll switch so we both get our questions in?” Chris explained.

“Got it. Oh, yaay! I get arts and crafts.” Darren cheered as he gave their son’s preschool schedule an overview.

“And I get story time,” Chris grinned, as he took the left turn towards their son’s school building.

* * *

As they entered the classroom, they could already see a horde of parents surrounding their children. They made their way inside and saw Nicholas at his seat, he waved at them but didn’t leave his set. Chris felt pride at their son’s self-restraint and obedience, and a look from Darren proved that he had the same feeling.

A teaching assistant pointed Chris towards the class teacher, as Darren briskly walked towards his son. He gave him a big hug and sat down on the floor next to his chair. The table’s were short enough that Darren didn’t need a chair, and started working on their masterpiece.

Darren found himself so involved in sprinkling glitter over their drawing that he didn’t notice Nicholas had stopped contributing. He followed his son’s gaze and stopped dead in his tracks.

Sitting across from him, coloring along with his daughter was Mark Ruffalo. And Darren was understandably starstruck.

He didn’t want to make a scene, nor embarrass himself and his family, so he quietly got up, gave Nicholas a small kiss on his head and slowly made his way to his husband.  

* * *

Chris had been trying to take down notes, even though Nicholas’ teachers insisted he didn’t need to. Nicholas’ vocabulary was extensive, which Chris gave himself a pat on the back for. He’d insisted that they read to him, no matter what the circumstances. It was a wonderful habit to develop, and he was glad it paid off.

Their little boy also seemed to have exceptional people skills; shy at first but he was one of the sweetest kids in their class. Always polite. They mentioned a mini-musical that would be coming up before the summer vacation, and Chris made a note to mention that to Darren. Chris could only imagine how excited Darren would be.

“Chris. Chris…” Darren said, tapping Chris’ shoulder and leading him towards the door of the classroom.

“What?” Chris said, getting up and following him.

“Look who’s sitting right there,” Darren whispered, pointing to their son’s table.

Chris looked over, and Darren noticed the excitement in his eyes. “Is that…”

“Yeah! Should we say something?” Darren said but stopped when he realized his son was way ahead of them.

“A-A-Are you the Hulk?” Nicholas asked, trembling with awe.

Darren felt like this was probably the greatest moment in their son’s life since he idolized the Marvel characters. He also exercised a great deal of self-control at not taking a hundred pictures of the ordeal.

Chris clearly didn’t feel the same way, since he already had his phone out and was filming the exchange.

The Marvel star was now trying to explain how he wasn’t actually the character, but his adorable daughter had other plans. She proudly claimed, “Yeah! He’s the Hulk!”

Nicholas’ eyes widened, and asked cautiously “Can you turn into the Hulk?”

Before he could say anything, Ruffalo’s daughter asserted “Yeah he can! C’mon Daddy, do it!”

And being the wonderful person he was, Mark complied. He puffed up his cheeks and hunched his shoulders only to cause their son to panic.

“No no no no no, you’ll break the school!” Nicholas cried out and backed away in fear. Darren instinctively ran towards his son and grabbed him to calm him down.

“Sweetheart. Don’t worry, he’s not gonna break anything.” Darren said as Nicholas held on to his Papa.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean—“ Mark began, but Darren shook his head and smiled.

“It’s okay. Really. He’s just a little too invested in those films.” Darren explained, holding his son close.

Chris then jogged up towards them, putting his phone away and taking his place next to Darren, “So are we, and I hope it’s okay if we filmed all of that? We know how stalker-ish that sounds, but we sort of wanted to capture that moment.”

Their famous acquaintance chuckled and said “It’s perfectly fine. That was pretty cute. And I’m sorry about my daughter, she just…always does that.”

“Aw. That’s okay…” Darren said, waving to the girl who was now back to her art piece. Nicholas had finally relaxed and seemed to be distracted by the painting of the kid next to him.

“Well, I think I’m gonna check in with her teachers and make sure she hasn’t been spreading any more rumors about me. Nice to meet you guys.”

* * *

Chris strapped Nicholas into his car seat at the end of the school day, tickling him to incite a few giggles.

“You got to meet the Hulk today, huh? How cool was that?” Chris said.

“I thought he was going to get really mad and break the school,” Nicholas responded seriously.

Darren looked back from the driver’s seat at his son, “You don’t have to be scared, buddy. Your Daddy and Papa were there, and we’re always gonna be there to save you no matter what?”

“Really?”

“Really,” Chris confirmed, settling into the front seat.

“Okay,” Nicholas said, fully accepting the fact that his parents could easily face a powerful, gigantic green monster, should the opportunity arise.

Chris smiled at his adorable husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek for his _inspiring_ words that comforted their son. That’s what becoming a father was all about, and Chris was so thankful he got to do it with Darren. 

After all, Darren had always said that being a dad was the closest thing to being a superhero.


End file.
